Clove's Scars
by nevergone4ever
Summary: Songfic to Colton Dixon's AMAZING song Scars. Clove's final moments against the Cornucopia with Cato. I don't own the HG or the song! BTW, I love, love LOVE reviews...


**A/N- My first songfic, I do not own Hunger Games or Colton Dixon's song Scars. Clove's POV of when she is hit by Thresh. Read and Review, thanks. **

**Defeated, wasted, broken, bruised**

I lie on the ground, stunned by Thresh's blow to my head. Cato runs up to me, begging me to stay with him. I dully stare out at him.

**All because of my addictions**

**It left me crying and confused**

**It cuts right through my religion**

I swallow as he promises me doctors. Why did I volunteer? Cato wouldn't have, either if I hadn't. To save a measly thirteen-year-old, I did. I admit it, I am addicted to being in the spotlight. But why did I want this?

**My good intentions**

**Disregarded, overlooked**

**Sinking lower, lower**

Sure, I intended well. But the Games did something to me, I thought as I watched Cato cry. They changed me into a monster. I sank much lower.

**The shame erased my name and took**

**My face and made it like the others**

**Would I recover?**

I never would recover. I am about to die. If I want to change, the time would have been weeks ago. I am ashamed, perfectly ashamed of myself. I should have stayed put. Be with Cato and my mother and little sister, alive. I am totally like the others now. I'm a monster.

**Today's another day**

**To learn from our mistakes**

**To know that we're not forsaken**

**They give life to where we've been**

I see Thresh run, grab the 2 bag and the 11 bag, and run off into his little wheat field. If Cato does not win, he should. He is smarter, maybe more so than that Fox girl. After all, he stayed hidden until tempted with something he needed. Katniss is not smart at all, just fast and skilled in archery. Peeta will die. It's up to Foxface, Cato, and Thresh.

**When we fall and start again**

**Scars remind us who we are**

**Self-indulgent, death by pride**

I'm definitely dying from pride. I wanted to bring honor to my family. Look where that got me.

**Forgotten all that I've been given  
But still you never left my side**

**Right back to life, you healed the broken**

**With arms wide open**

Heal me, the broken, Cato, I beg silently. He's never left my side and at this immediate time of need, he's unsure of anything except that he wants me to survive this treacherous time.

**Today's another day**

**To learn from our mistakes**

I lay dying. Many thoughts run through my head, but the main one is that I've definitely learned from this experience. I want to yell to the Gamemakers, give me a chance of survival and I will live, educated by this error. Please.

**To know that we're not forsaken**

**They give life to where we've been**

**When we fall and start again**

**Scars remind us who we are**

My scars will be interior and exterior. Obviously this one, the one from Thresh, the one currently bleeding onto Cato's strong hand as he struggles to keep me awake and alive, but another one. One from my best friend, when she spat at me just before I left, that she'd never forgive me for volunteering, that I'd never live. I have many more scars, ones that will never be thought of again, though.

**I'm aching, I'm breaking**

**Lord I'm suffocating**

It suddenly occurs to me that I can't breathe. I struggle for a gasp of air and look Cato in the eye with some difficulty, as my eyes are rolling back in my head. My head bursts into waves of horrendous pain. How can a rock do this much?

**Lord wake me and save me**

**Use the abused me**

**Take me and fill me up**

Cato! Cato, can you hear me? Cato! Help me! CATO!

**Today's another day**

**To learn from our mistakes**

**To know that we're not forsaken**

**They give life to where we've been**

**When we fall and start again**

**Scars remind us who we are**

**Remind us who we are**

My struggle is over when I give into my rolling eyes. Before I do, one split second before I surrender, I stare at Cato and mouth, "Win." He nods, and I die in peace.


End file.
